Courtney Let's Go
by iluvvhugs
Summary: Duncan has been hitting on Courtney was a while, and she hasn't budged much. Will Courtney finally give in? Rated T for kissing, minor language, and just in case..
1. Chapter 1

**Courtney Let's Go**

--

Disclaimer: I do NOT own TDI, but I do have an obsession. x3 C'mon guys, this is my first story, so go easy.. on second thought, go harsh! 3

--

"Pig, get away from me!" Courtney snarled, pushing Duncan's hand away. Seconds earlier he had put his hand around her waist. And she certainly didn't like it.

Courtney had taken a walk, and settled on the dock. It was a nice moment for her, until Duncan showed up.

Duncan smirked, like usual and put his hands in his pocket. "You sooo want me!"

Courtney raised her eyebrow, turned away, and crossed her arms. "I sooo don't! Like I said, you're not my type. Also, being a C.I.T, I don't want to be the known as 'the girl who went out with a rule-breaker'."

"Pssh," Duncan chuckled. "You'd be lucky to go out with a guy like me."

"Oh, yesss, I _would _be so lucky to be seen with someone like you!" she said with sarcasm.

"Ad-mit-it! You've had a thing for me since the first day of camp!" Duncan put his hand and Courtney's shoulder. She urged him away. "Look, Delinquent, I don't like you. Never have, never will!" Courtney stood up and walked away from him, entering the forest.

Right behind was Duncan. She coughed, "Stop following me!" She turned on her heel and walked away. The sounds of footsteps. _Duncan! _she thought, and turned back around. "Dun-" no one was there. "Duncan?" She continued walking, with a worried expression on her face. More footsteps. Courtney turned back around again, yet no one was there. "Okay, Duncan, you can come out now!" she said, in a scared voice. "Please?"

She kept walking. "Get a grip, Courtney! You're a C.I.T! So stop being paranoid! No one is there!" She told herself, and continued walking.

"Oh, so I'm a no one, now?" the voice startled Courtney so much, she jumped up and landed in someones arm. "Well, Princess, you're finally in my arms!" Duncan said, pretty much praising himself. Too bad Geoff wasn't here to give him a thumbs up. He noticed Courtney was shaking in fear. "Wow, Princess, you sure are jumpy!"

"Oh, shut up and put me down!" she complained. To her surprise he put her down, gently. "So.." Courtney said, rubbing her arm. "I better get back to my cabin. Bridgette probably wondering where I am and stuff-"

She stopped when Duncan had suddenly leaned in to kiss her. Courtney pushed him away when he was a centimeter away from her lips. "Jeez, orge, just when I thought you were a decent person!" she yelled and walked off, leaving him behind.

--

Once in her cabin, Bridgette walked over to her. "Hey, Court," she smiled. "Here's a letter for you. Maybe it's from you know whoo!"

Courtney snatched it away and read the front. "From the C.I.T Society!" Courtney ripped it open, not like her usual take-your-time self. After opening it up, you took the paper out. Reading it carefully, she began to grow a very sad frown. "I can't believe this.."

--

**A/N: **How was it? xD Bad, good? Want me to update? Probably not, but if so, review!


	2. Getting Through It

**Courtney Let's Go**

--

**Chapter Two: Getting Through It**

--

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama Island, but I do have an obsession. This being chapter two means that atleat five people reviewed. For chapter three, I would also like five more reviews.

--

"What does it say, Courtney?" Bridgette hopped on to her bunk, crossing her legs.

"Th-th-ey-" Courtney stuttered, her lip quivering. Bridgette stood up and walked over to Courtney, who was still glaring at the letter. "What does it-"

"THEY KICKED ME OUT!" Courtney shouted, closing her eyes, and waving her arms. "Whoa!" Bridgette held onto Courtney's arms. "Calm down!"

Courtney suddenly burst into tears, covering her face. Bridgette took the letter away from the crying brunette and read it carefully. "Who kicked you out?"

"From the C.I.T Society, Dear Courtney.." Bridgette began reading out loud and suddenly read to herself. "Oh boy.."

"How dare they!" Courtney said in rage. "I could have been the best counselor they ever had! They'll be sorry, very, very sorry!"

Bridgette grabbed a hold Courtney forcing her onto her bunk. "Calm down, Courtney! Maybe it was a fluke!" Bridgette tried to convince her. "You know, maybe they made a mistake!"

Courtney sat there, hugging her pillow. "It can't have been a fluke.." she muttered. There was silence for a minute or two.

"Let's go get something to eat.." Bridgette finally said, trying to ease the moment. Courtney nodded and walked out with Bridgette.

* * *

Bridgette sits in the confession stall and bites her lip. "Okay, I know Courtney had her heart set on the stupid counselor thingy, but she really didn't need to act like a baby on TV!" Bridgette looks around. "She.. isn't going to see this.. right?"

* * *

Dragging her feet to the Mess hall, all attention shifted to Courtney. She looked like a mess. Like she had just woken up, like she had just fought a bear. Duncan stood up from the table he was sitting at, "Princess?" He walked over to Courtney and observed her. "What's wrong? You look like trash!"

Bridgette glared at him from his harsh remark. He hadn't realized how rude it sounded.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to a pig, Duncan," Courtney muttered, harshly. Bridgette quickly lead her to a table. Duncan watched, confused. She was madder than usual, and he hadn't even touched her once today.

_Maybe I did something wrong.. nah!_he smirked and followed Courtney. He sat next to her at the table, still smirking. Courtney had layed her head down on the hard, stiff table. She hadn't seen Duncan sit down. Soon she was banging her head onto it.

"C'mon Princess," Duncan had made her stop by pulling on her shoulders so her head wouldn't reach the table. "No need to ruin yourself."

"I'm already ruined," she murmured, she looked angry and sad. "Now.. STOP BUGGING ME!" she then forced her head upon the table again. Duncan seemed to be getting upset. He, once again, made Courtney lift her head, which revealed a red mark on her forehead. "Stop being like that and tell me what happened!" he said in a firm voice. Her lip quivered, and tears filled her eyes.

"No, Princess, no! Don't cry!" he put his arms around her, and for once, she let him. Without pushing him away. She silently cried into his shirt. Bridgette smiled at them, leaning on her palm. Geoff suddenly appeared and sat across from Bridgette. They smiled at each other, then looked back at Duncan and Courtney. He was still holding her. He was smirking, giving Geoff a thumbs up.

--

"C'mon, Darling," Duncan continued to bug Courtney throughout the whole entire day.

"I don't want to talk about it, _Darling_," she smirked at him, her hands on her hip.

_At least she isn't crying anymore_, Duncan thought to himself, smirking back. Duncan and Courtney were now on the outside of the cabins. As Courtney began walking away from him, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her back. He still had the smirk. "Maybe I can force it out of you," he narrowed his eyebrows.

Courtney's eyes widened and she giggled, "I doubt it!"

"I accept your challenge!" he grinned.

"What? No! It wasn't a challenge!" Courtney said, but it was too late. Duncan had forced her over his shoulder, potato-sack style. It happened so quickly, it took three seconds for Courtney to realize what had just happened. She looked down and saw the back view of Duncan. She twitched.

"Duncan, you ogre, put me down!" Courtney yelped, and she kneed his chest, but it did nothing.

"Make me, Princess," he began spinning around. "Ack! Dun-uun-uun-can!" Courtney had become dizzy and couldn't think straight. Duncan was laughing now.

"Don't do that.." Courtney said, holding onto her head.

Duncan scoffed.

"If you don't put me down.. I'll.. I'll do something!" she couldn't think of anything at the moment.

"Oh yes," Duncan said, in a fake scared voice, "I'm afraid now! Ha! Princess, you could never do anything to me.. and if you did, you would wish you hadn't!"

"I-" she stopped herself. He was right. She couldn't do anything to him, nothing big.. or could she? "Ugh, just put me down!"

"No.. I don't think I will," he began walking away from the cabins, happy with himself. "I wonder if the lake water is cold today.."

She crossed her arms, and closed her eyes. "You will not get away with this! I am a C.I.T-" In a second she started crying like crazy. In an instant, Duncan quickly put her down. "Don't cry, Princess, I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"It's not you!" she rubbed her eyes with her fists. Courtney was about to reply when she cried even more, which was almost impossible. Without knowing it, she grabbed onto Duncan. Without hesitation, he held onto her. "Ssh. Princess, it's alright. Just tell me what's wrong," he stroked her hair. She sniffled and looked up and him, smiling. "You're acting so nice.."

Duncan's eyes widened, as he quickly let go of her. "I'm NOT nice! Never have been, never will be! Now stop saying that.." he crossed his arms and turned away.

Silence.

"You're just making everything wor- er- er- se!" Courtney cried out, looking up at the dark sky. It was getting late.

Duncan couldn't help himself. He had turned back around, to face her, smirking. "You know, if you just tell me what's wrong.." he trailed off, she could figure out the rest of the sentence.

She sighed, looking at the ground. "I don't want anyone else to know, Duncan.."

* * *

Courtney shifts on the toilet in the confession stall as the confession cam rolls. "Why won't Duncan get it? I don't want to talk about it! He needs to leave me alone.. well, then I'd probably be more upset.. What am I saying!? Me and Duncan? Not gonna happen! As if! I'm so sure! Sick! Gross!"

* * *

Still smirking, he approached her. He was ready to touch her waist, but she pushed his arm away. "Please, Duncan, I'm really upset. Just let me go to my cabin." He could tell she meant it, so he nodded.

He walked to her cabin steps. "I'll see you.." he shrugged, looking at the ground. Suddenly, Courtney had grabbed onto his shirt and began kissing him gently on the lips. When she stopped, she noticed he was shocked and disappointed. Shocked that she did it. Disappointed that it stopped.

Courtney giggled, covering her mouth, "Thanks for helping me get through the day, Duncan.." She turned away. Before she walked inside, she smiled and said, "Don't expect to get more of those.."

--

The next morning, Courtney felt better than the day before. But not fully recovered. The rest of the people in her cabin were sound asleep. As she lied in her bed, staring at the bunk on top of her, she began talking to herself. "What am I going to do? Since I'm not a C.I.T anymore, it doesn't matter if I have fun.. it doesn't matter if Duncan is my boyfriend-"

"Ouch!" a voice yelled in pain from outside.

Courtney quickly got out of bed, running to the door. After she opened it, she screeched, "Duncan! What are you doing here?"


	3. Heather Butts In

**Courtney Let's Go**

--

**Chapter Three: Heather Butts In**

--

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama Island, aw..

--

There Duncan was. He was on the ground, his hand rubbing his head. He was smirking at Courtney. Duncan was on the ground, right in front of the girls' cabins.

"What happened..?" Courtney narrowed her eyes brows, confused.

"Well, I was just going inside to say good morning to my princess.. and I heard you say, _'It doesn't matter if Duncan's my boyfriend'_," Duncan said, smirking, watching Courtney turn red. "And I was so shocked, I feel down the steps."

"I was just-" Courtney stepped forward. Being her clumsy self, she suddenly tripped on the steps, landing on Duncan. He was almost surprised as she was, then he realized what had happened. Duncan smirked, tucking his hands behind his head, "If you wanted to cuddle, all you had to do was ask."

In seconds Courtney jumped up and pointed. "Gross! YOU were touching me.. and you're not even wearing a shirt.. or pants! You're just not decent!" It was true. Duncan was wearing dark red boxers with white skulls on it, nothing else.

"Okay, look," Duncan said, leaning on his elbow, grinning. "You were the one to jump on me, and I might as well say you aren't exactly _decent_ either.. but I kind of like how you look."

Courtney looked down at herself. She was wearing a white spaghetti- strapped, silk dress. It went just above her knees. She looked back at Duncan, and he winked at her.

"Don't do that, pig!" Courtney shrieked and ran inside the cabin.

Once she was inside, she wondered if Duncan had heard the whole C.I.T thing. In minutes Courtney walked out in her usual clothes. She didn't expect Duncan waiting outside her cabin, but he was. He was leaning on the cabin. He was now wearing normal clothes.

Courtney sighed, turning to him. "What do you want, Duncan?"

"Well, I just wanted to know when you finally decided I was your boyfriend," he got closer to her, but Courtney didn't notice.

"Look, Duncan, I was just.." she pulled on her collar, as if it was getting hot. ".. I was just talking to myself."

"Uh, huh," Duncan smirked and put his arms around her waist. "Talking about me being your boyfriend!" he laughed, pulling her closer.

Courtney removed his arms, and put her hands on her hips. "Drop it, Duncan! And F.Y.I, you're not my type OR my boyfriend!" she snapped harshly. _Wow.. she's really pretty when she mad,_ Duncan thought, with a blank expression on his face. Courtney coughed, which brought him back from little gaze. He scoffed, and put his hands in his pockets.

"Princess, I know you want me-"

Before he finished, Courtney had dashed off. Simply walking away wouldn't have lost Duncan. He shrugged it off and went his own way, actually surprising himself that he hadn't followed Courtney.

--

Pinkish lip gloss lining her lips, a tall female teenager looked away from her small mirror to her friend. "So- what do you think?" Her grayish eyes squinted, then widened. "Lindsay! Are you even listening!?" the teen, Heather, scolded. She shook her fist while saying it.

Lindsay, a dumb- blond, looked up from her magazine. She smiled and nodded, rolling her eyes, "Oh yeah, your lip gloss is sooo awesome. I, like, wish I had some." She was lying on her belly, on her bunk. Her smooth legs were swaying in the air.

Heather growled, throwing her lip gloss stick at Lindsay, making the teen yelp. "Ow, I said I _wish _I had some!" Lindsay rubbed her sore nose, which had been stricken by the lip gloss. Lindsay sat up, trying to see her nose, which had became red. "Am I bleeding?"

"Who cares?" Heather, who was on her own bunk, sneered. "And I threw the lip gloss at you because you weren't listening."

"But.. I said your lip gloss was awesome.." Lindsay said, sadly. "Did you want me to tell the truth?"

Heather rolled her eyes, and ignored Lindsay's question. "I was talking about my plan to throw the Killer Bass off their game!" Lindsay cocked her head, clueless. Heather huffed and continued, "Fine, I guess I have to repeat myself. Duncan and Courtney are like good competitors- or at least Duncan is- so if something were to happen.. they would be too occupied to pay attention to the challenges."

Lindsay nodded, "Oh, yeah.. wait, I don't get it."

Heather sighed, and smacked her forehead, "Look, Lindsay-"

"I'm looking!"

"Let's say I just happen to get Duncan to flirt with me, and Courtney sees. She'll be, like, ticked! She'll be mad at Duncan and not work with him well during challenges," Heather smiled, proud of her own idea.

Lindsay crossed her legs and nodded, "Oh, that's like such an awesome idea Heather! You're so smart!"

Heather scoffed. "That's not what I'm going to do though! If just flirting will get he upset, just imagine if I take it up a notch. What if I had get him to kiss me? Then Courtney well probably want to go home and lose the challenge on purpose!"

Lindsay raised an eye brow, and said, "Isn't that, like, mean? Since they sort of like each other?"

Heather glared at the blond, and crossed her arms over her chest, "Look, Lindsay. Do you want me and you to be in the final three, or not?"

"Well.. yeah, but-"

"But nothing. You'll have to help too if this is going to work, though. So, will you help me?" Heather already knew the answer, but she asked anyways. Lindsay looked away, skeptical. Heather went on, "Unless.. you want to go home this coming challenge.."

"No! I'll help."

"Good.."

--

Courtney seemed to be avoiding Duncan all day, and he noticed it. She was actually doing it to despite him. When she was walking back to her cabin, he made sure to follow her. Silently, he was tiptoeing behind her, hoping she wouldn't spot him. Finally, just before she opened her cabin door, he scooped her up into his arms bridal- style. "Ha, Princess, you've been avoiding me all day! Finally got ya'!" he laughed.

Expecting a slap, kick, squirm, insult or just about anything, Duncan was stunned by Courtney's response. She was giggling while he was holding her. He smiled at her reaction, putting her down. "So, Princess has finally loosened up, huh?"

Courtney, still having a small giggle, said, "Maybe, maybe not."

Duncan grinned and got closer to her, "So, you wouldn't mind talking about this morning?"

Courtney blinked. She had forgotten about the incident this morning, she had forgotten about the C.I.T situation. Now, she really didn't mind. Maybe not being a C.I.T wasn't so bad. Maybe not being so uptight wasn't so bad. Courtney had actually been more open than usual all day.

"Earth to Princess," Duncan snapped in her face, impatient.

Courtney blinked again and smiled, "No reason to talk about this morning, you heard everything." She began walking away, but she turned when she heard Duncan follow her. She sighed, with a smile on her face though, and laughed, "What now, Duncan?"

Duncan cocked his head. _She's not annoyed, or ticked.._The only reason he messed with her was because she despised it so much. Now.. she actually enjoyed it. Duncan sighed, putting his hands in his pockets, "Ah, nevermind. Talk to you later.." And with that, he went his own way.

Courtney, who was left standing by herself, sighed too. She thought Duncan would follow her, which was weird because she actually wanted him too. Maybe he would come back later..

--

"Hey, Courtney!" a teen, who came out of no where, meet the brunette up by the dock. "I need your help!"

Courtney sighed. It was Heather. Probably some setup to get Courtney to do something idiotic.

Without waiting for a response, Heather continued, "A bear stole necklace, which means the world to me, and he ran into the woods. Since you're in that C.I.T thingy, maybe you could help me out. Since you have, like, a since of direction, you should go find it for me."

Courtney pulled her knees into her chest. Shifting on the dock, she looked up at Heather, "I'm not in C.I.T anymore. Get your little servant to do it-"

"Oh, c'mon Court! Lindsay will probably get lost! Please do it for me! Please, please, please, please-"

"Fine!" Courtney wasn't actually going to look for the necklace, she would just wonder around. "But when I do you'll have to leave me alone!" Courtney stood up, glaring at Heather. Heather nodded. Courtney huffed and walked past Heather before she stopped. Courtney turned to Heather and asked, "What does it look like?"

Heather grinned. "It's just a little diamond necklace-"

Courtney walked away after hearing diamand, it couldn't be too hard to find, could it?

After Courtney was out of sight, Heather stomped on the dock. "Come up!" Heather hissed, as Lindsay poked her head up. She climbed on the dock and smiled. "Now what?"

"Go get Duncan! Make sure he comes to the forest!" Heather commanded and walked off after the blond did.

--

"Whatever.."

"Really, Duncan!" Lindsay put her hands together, in a praying position. "Heather is in the forest, lost! You-you need to go help her!"

Duncan rolled his eyes, _How stupid do they think I am? Well, it would be interesting to see Heather scared if she IS actually in the forest. Ha! I'll do it! _"Ha! I'll do it!" Duncan laughed.

"Gruh-ate!" Lindsay giggled, pulling Duncan out of his cabin by his arm.

--

_Where is the damn thing!? _Courtney got bored while walking around the forest, and actually began looking for the necklace. She huffed, leaning on a tree. After she heard a shriek, she jumped. It was Heather's scream, and Courtney grinned. 'Bout time she watch Heather look pathetic. She hid in the bushes, looking around. There! She found Heather looking around, standing in one place. Heather turned around, and for a second, Courtney thought Heather was looking right at her.

She was, but Heather pretended not to see Courtney. And Courtney believed it.

"Where am I?" Heather muttered, Courtney hearing every word. "Oh my gosh, is that.. a bear! Eep!" Heather was such an amazing actress, Courtney believed every word. She began feeling sorry for her. Just as she was about to stand up, going to help Heather, Duncan came out from behind a tall three.

Courtney gasped and snuggled in to the bush she was hiding in. _What's Duncan doing here..?_

Duncan sighed and said, "Here's Prince Charming, come to save the day.."

Courtney grinned, he obviously could care less about Heather. Now, if she was the one who was lost, he would have swept her off her feet and carried her all the way back to camp.

"Oh, Duncan!" Heather grabbed onto Duncan, making Courtney and his eyes widen. "I was so scared!" Heather began crying into his chest, which made flames form inside of Courtney . Duncan looked confused and place a hand on Heather's head.

"It's.. alright.." he mumbled, still confused.

"Oh, I'm so glad your here-" before Heather finished, she quickly pressed her lips against Duncan's hard. Courtney, who was still hiding, gasped. It looked as if Duncan had kissed Heather. Before Duncan could push her away, she pushed him away.

Heather looked ticked now, "You, pig! Cheating on poor Courtney, how dare you kiss me!"

"Wh-what are you talking about? You-"

Heather slapped Duncan across the face and stormed off. Duncan, standing there, rubbing his cheek, sighed. _That chick's insane, thinking that I kissed her.._

"I-" Duncan looked up to see a crying Courtney standing in a bush, "can't believe you! I thought we had feelings, I thought we were together!" Courtney shouted, waving her arms. Her face was had red as could be. The moment Duncan was about to speak up, Courtney said, "That's it! I don't want to ever talk to, or see you again! I hate you!" Courtney ran away before Duncan could do anything.

--

**A/N- **Hm, I'm not quite sure about the cabins, such as who is in which one. So I'll just say that the Bass girls are in one cabin, the Gopher girls are in one cabin, Bass boys are in one cabin, etc.. Also, sorry if this chapter seemed rushed and sucky.. okay it was very sucky. This chapter reflects how I feel about Heather. Thanks to my reviewers for the motivation! R & R!

PS- Ohmygod, I'm sorry you guys. I thought I already added this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Courtney Let's Go**

--

**Chapter Three: Get Over It**

--

Disclaimer: Do you think a girl like me would own something as great as TDI? NO!

* * *

Anger fled into her wobbly body. Her worst nightmare had came true. Duncan had kissed a girl, and it wasn't her. It was even a girl she certainly hated. Courtney had ran farther into the forest, getting herself lost. She didn't care. She wanted to get away from Duncan. She ran for a long time, then finally fell to the ground after her legs gave out. She landed on the hard ground, covered in bugs and dirt.

_I hate him. Never want to see or speak to him ever again. _

_Why?_

_He kissed someone, and it wasn't me._

_I thought you didn't like him._

_Shut up! You know I always have._

_See. You should have told him, he moved on, now it's too late..._

While having a mental conversation with herself, far off Duncan was still standing in one place.

He was still confused on what happened and was trying to figure it out.

"That crazy chick was lost, I found her, she kissed me.." Duncan said to himself. "Courtney showed up, crazy chick slapped me and ran off, then Courtney ran off."

Although he looked totally fine on the outside, on the inside he felt hurt. Courtney's words stung, as they echoed throughout his ears.

_"I can't believe you! I thought we had feelings, I thought we were together! That's it! I don't want to ever talk to, or see you again! **I hate you!**" _

She said he hated him. She sounded so hurt, that it seemed true. Courtney really did hate him. Once he imagined the whole situation from Courtney's point of view, it hit him. How would he feel if he spotted his girl kissing one of the male campers? Well, he wouldn't have ran away, actually he would have killed the boy. But he would have been hurt, just like Courtney.

"That bitch.." he muttered, referring to Heather. "She kissed me just to make Courtney upset."

After saying that, he worked his way back to camp, silent. On his way to his cabin, he heard annoying giggling from the Gopher Girl cabins. He stopped, his foot in mid-air. He held his ear against the cabin door and listened.

"Oh my gosh, you should have seen it Lindsay! Courtney looked like a baby, crying, and her face all red!" Heather had a giggle fit on her bunk, nearly falling off.

Lindsay giggled too, but it was forced, "Uh huh, wow, that must have been funny.."

Heather sat up and looked serious, "Why aren't you finding this funny?"

"It's just that.. if you were to do that with me and someone I like.. I would be pretty hurt.. ow!"

Towards the end, Heather had rolled up her magazine and smacked Lindsay's head. "Look, Lindsay, we need to hurt some people if we want to make it to the end!"

Now Duncan knew. Heather didn't do it just to make Courtney upset, she did it to hurt them competing. Duncan burst the door open, which made both girls in the cabin gasp. Duncan was mad, real mad. Not like the many times Harold left his underwear lying around. Not like the times he got caught by cops, especially ones in his family.

When you mess with Duncan's princess, you're done. Heather, trying not panic, snarled, "Oh, look who it is!"

Duncan walked over to her bunk, making her a little frightened. She clung onto the blanket under her. "This isn't funny.."

"I-I-I never say- said it was!" Heather stuttered and pointed. "It- it- it was Lindsay!"

"What!" Lindsay shrieked, her eyes widening.

Duncan huffed. "You got my girl hating me. You..." he trailed off and looked away. Looking at the horrifying creature could force him to knock her out. "You're so lucky these cameras are filming us. My parole officer is probably watching..." Before anyone did anything else, he walked out. Heather sighed in relief.

--

_Pull yourself together, Courtney!_

_But- but he kissed her-_

_Shut up and stand up!_

_I can't! My knees are too weak._

_Oh, so you're relying on a delinquent for support?_

_Not anymore.._

_GET UP, NOW!_

It had been a while, actually become nighttime, and Courtney was still having her mental conversation. One part of her was telling herself to get up, go back to camp, and forget about Duncan. The other side was weak, letting Courtney lie there.

"That's it!" Courtney yelled and stood up. She dusted herself off, and fluffed her hair down. "I don't need Du-" She couldn't handle finishing his name. Her voice cracked, and she told herself the rest of the sentence inside of her mind. She decided to go back to camp, just one problem. She was lost.

"Oh please, please oh please, let me make it back to camp before the challenge tomorrow!"

--

**A/N- **I changed the rating to T for occasional cussing, kissing, and mainly just to be safe and not risk it. Heh, I am so proud of the last chapter. Why? Because within 2 hours I posted it, atleast 4 people had reviewed. And, c'mon people, it was like one in the morning!

I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't too good, I was out of ideas. Sorry that this chapter is pretty short, it was suppose to be longer, but writers' block struck me.


	5. Found The Last Chapter

A/N:

**Hi!**

**Oh, wow. Long time no see. (:**

**What has it been? Eight months?  
**

**I got all wrapped up in school and just abandoned this whole story altogether. Lots of things have been happening: my close friend has been have problems with her TWO boyfriends that don't know about each other, and I've gotten my heart broken (which is partly why I stopped writing), and my friend is "forcing" me to go out with his cousin.**

**So I've been really delayed, but I think I grew up a little.**

**Very, very sorry about leaving you all hanging for months and months!**

**Its summer now, so I'll get back on writing.  
**

**I was looking at the story, because I had forgotten most of it, and I realized by writing skills weren't so great. xD The plot stunk, and . . . it was just kinda bad. Also, I'm not into TDI anymore, so this is the final chapter. Sorry. :(**

**I don't know, I'm taking continued TDI stories into serious consideration.  
**

**Disclaimer; Duh. I don't own anything, 'cept for the plot (I guess.)**

**--**

After walking for about twenty minutes, Courtney broke into a furious run to find camp, but she stopped short and landed on her knees. Obviously she wasn't going to get into the campsite anytime soon. Her panting slowed as she regained her stamina. "Stupid Heather. Stupid Duncan. Stupid, stupid forest!" Courtney screamed out into the air. She stood up, wobbly in her knees. Courtney tried to figure out what time it was. Ten pm? Eleven, maybe twelve?

After taking two more steps forward, she fell flat on her face. "Ow! Ew! Gross!" She lifted her head and spat out the dirt and tiny insects that had entered her mouth. She looked back to see what had tripped her. She glared at the small tree rot. "Stupid tree!" Courtney pushed herself up, only to fall back down. Her ankle had given out.

"Ow," she repeated, turned over on her bottom, and pulled her injured leg closer. There was a large cut on the side of her ankle. "Ah, c'mon!" she cried out angrily and tried to stand up again. Fail. She landed right back on her behind.

"I hate life! Hate it, hate it, hate it! I hate everything in this stupid, snob-infested, bad boy filled life!" she muttered as she dragged herself to an appropriate place. Courtney took a seat on the tree trunk, dug her face into her palms and slowly began to sob.

--

Bridgette looked at her teammate's empty bunk. No Courtney. Bridgette sighed and cocked her head. _Where could she be? She's always in here before ten o'clock. I bet she's in trouble. Maybe Duncan knows . . . I'll just go ask._

When Bridgette got to the boys' cabin, they were having a burping contest. "_Brrrrrp,_" Trent burped right as Bridgette entered the cabin.

"Ew, gross!" Bridgette grabbed her nose, closing the cabin door. The boys in the cabin laughed and Trent apologized. She looked around the cabin and saw Duncan sitting on his bunk, with a forced smile on his face. "Duncan!"

"Hey, babe!" Geoff stepped in front of her, with his arms spread out for a hug. "Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing, Geoff," Bridgette said, slightly irritated. She pushed past him to get closer to Duncan, who was staring up at her, wide-eyed. Geoff's shoulder slumped as he glared at Duncan.

_She's probably going to tell me Courtney never wants me to see me again, _Duncan thought, and his eyebrows narrowed. "What?"

"Do you know where Courtney is?" Bridgette asked.

"What?" Duncan stood up and asked, dumbfounded.

"Sorry, I thought you would know," Bridgette shrugged, stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets and looked away, "I haven't seen her since this morning. She's been gone, and I'm getting worried about her."

"What?" Duncan repeated, still dumbfounded.

Bridgette glowered at him and snapped, "Duncan!"

"Oh, sorry. I saw her . . . few hours ago. In the forest, then she just ran off," Duncan thought back to the harsh scene. He shook his head and tried to forget it. "Whatever, if she's still there she can help herself. I ain't helping her!" He lied down on his bunk, with his arms tucked behind his head.

Bridgette noticed the slight concerned tone in his voice. "Whatever. I know you care, but you're not going to do anything about. I'm going to find her," she turned on her heel to walk out of the cabin. All of the boys had been listening.

_Yeah, you go do that . . . unless you don't find her . . . and she gets hurt . . . attacked by wild animals . . . and she'll never return . . . her beautiful, uptight self . . . _"Bridgette!"

Bridgette turned back from the doorway. "Yes?" A smirk spread across her face.

Duncan stood up and approached her. He lowered his voice to a whisper, so the boys couldn't hear, "Lets go find my princess."

--

Boredom overcame Courtney as she sit on the tree trunk, alone. "I wish Duncan was here . . ." she was too shocked to believe what she said, that she almost didn't know the shaded figure in the darkness. She blinked repeatedly. "Who-who's there!?"

"Hello there, Courtney!" Courtney was tackled by a small female. Izzy.

"Izzy? What are you doing out here?" Courtney sat up on the dirty ground of the forest.

Izzy towered over Courtney and laughed, hard and said, "Psh, I always came out to the forest out night to practice my mating calls."

"What?"

"Mating calls for the beaver. I made beaver friends a while back and little Izzy Jr. wants me to teach her how to preform the mating call of the beaver. Its so fun, check it out! _Trrtk, trrtk, trrtk, trrtk._ See? Its so much fun, you do it!"

Izzy helped Courtney up, and Courtney responded, "I'm too tired to do some mating call. I'm dying inside."

"You're dying?" Izzy gaped and she broke into a story, "My uncle Borris was dying inside! Something about a depressive disorder? Ooh, it was so bad! We took him to the hospital, which was really clean! Did you know hospitals are clean!? I thought it would be really nasty, because of all the sick people, but--"

"IZZY, SHUT UP!" Courtney screamed. "I meant I was dying, emotionally. Actually, I'm pretty sure I'm dead already in that department."

"Dead? Really? Why?"

"Heather. Izzy can you get me back to camp?"

"Sure I can! Once I'm done with practicing my beaver mating calls. I'll be done in a few hours. Sit, sit." Izzy stepped forward and rounded her fingers in a circle, then preformed a little dance. "_Trrtk, trrtk, trrtk, trrtk__, trrtk, trrtk, trrtk, trrtk, __trrtk, trrtk, trrtk, trrtk!_"

Courtney stepped back, slightly twitched and made a run for it. She did the best she could with her injured ankle, so she was limping, more than running. Anything to get away from that crazy teen.

--

"WHAT!?" Duncan cried as Izzy continued her mating call.

Izzy nodded. "Her last words, 'I'm dying' or something like that."

Duncan nostrils flared as he grabbed a hold of Izzy's shirt. "Something like that? I want exact words!"

Izzy's eye's widened and she squirmed away from Duncan's grasp and Bridgette's glower. She spoke in her casual, nonchalant voice, "Whoa, buck-a-roo. Calm down! She said Heather did something? I don't know, but she was cut pretty bad. Maybe Heather slit her throat! Courtney went away, a few minutes ago. Just like how dogs go away before they die? Yeah, Courtney's dead."

Duncan tried his best to erase the thought of Courtney being dead from his mind, but it kept creeping back in. The thought of his favorite girl, lying limp on the ground, lifeless, killed him inside. "S-she's not dead! I know she's not! Where? Where did she go?"

"Um, that way?" Izzy pointed in the opposite direction of Courtney's location. "Maybe that way, or hey, maybe over there!"

_Slap!_

Two gasps, one red cheek, and one opened hand.

"Duncan!" Bridgette murmured. "You . . ."

Duncan ignored Bridgette and kept his focus on Izzy, "Tell me, EXACTLY WHERE! Or I'm going to do more than slap you!" Along with his treat, he pulled his hand back further.

Izzy's jaw quivered as the furious, annoyed boy towered over her. She took a few steps back, "There! There!" She pointed, hoping for her life she was right.

Duncan turned towards the direction Izzy pointed out, then turned back to Izzy, "If you're wrong, you're dead."

"Duncan!" Bridgette fumed. "You cannot say things like that to a girl!"

"I can if my princess is in trouble," he glared at her, and she flinched. She had a feeling if she said anything more, then Duncan would strike her too. So instead of arguing, she followed behind Duncan.

--

"My hair is a mess, I'm lost, I'm dirty, I lost Duncan, I'm starving," Courtney listed a few things from her 'Bad Day' list. Now, Courtney was sitting against a tree trunk. She lied her head on her shoulder and decided to just try and go to sleep for the night.

--

_No Courtney? What if she really is dead? _a wave of sadness flooded Duncan.

"Look, Duncan!" Bridgette pointed to a creature in a tree. "I think it might be Courtney!"

"Courtney!?" Duncan responded automatically, and saw a shaking figure in a tree. "That's a beaver, stupid."

Bridgette glared at him. "Don't call me names! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even have known Courtney was missing!"

"You better shut up, surfer-chick!"

"Why don't you, _ogre_?"

Duncan made his open palms into fists. "That's Courtney's-"

Something tackled Duncan so hard that he almost fell over. "Why you!" Duncan looked down to find someone hiding their crying face in his shirt. "Core-Courtney!?" Duncan lifted Courtney's chin so he could make sure it was his princess. His eyes filled with joyful tears as he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. "Oh, Princess! I thought you were dead!"

"Duncan," Courtney smiled into Duncan's shoulder as the tears crawled down her cheeks, "I'm sorry."

Duncan set Courtney done on her feet. He brushed his fingers through her tangled hair. "Its okay, Princess. You don't need to apologize. And I swear, Heather kissed me! I hate that bitch!"

Courtney giggled and nodded. "Love you, Duncan."

"Love you, too, Courtney," Duncan hesitated before saying Courtney's name. He didn't want to annoy.

"Duncan?" Courtney kissed Duncan's neck.

"Hm?"

"Call me Princess."


End file.
